A host device and a client device may be configured to communicate signals over a single communication line (also referred to as a power bus or power line) to simplify the wiring between the host device and the client device. For example, the host device and the client device may implement a Universal Serial Bus (USB) serial communication protocol or an embedded USB (eUSB) serial communication protocol for transferring different types of data. However, the host device and the client device may need to process (e.g., serialize) the signals of some serial communication protocols (e.g., the eDN and eDP signals of the eUSB serial communication protocol) to enable transmissions over the single communication line. Such processing of the signals for transmission over the single communication line may not meet the requirements (e.g., jitter requirements) of some serial communication protocols and, therefore, the host device and client device may not be able to transfer data over the single communication line in some scenarios.